uthrandirfandomcom-20200213-history
Order
'Devotees of Order believe that everything in the universe has its place, and there is nothing that gods or mortals can do to change it.' Events happen for a reason, beings act according to their preordained scripts, and the consequences of all actions can be foretold with certainty. The world is good and evil, black and white, and nothing can ever change the path of destiny that each living thing follows. 'The Patrons of Order' 'Matheiu, The Devout' Title/race: Human paladin Patron of: Defense, soldiery, bravery and valour Physical description: Tall and broad shouldered, a powerful and stalwart looking man, stands well over 6 feet tall. He’s armoured in unbreaking plate armour of an unnaturally radiant hue and carries a shield embossed with his ‘symbol’ and a broadsword that he alone can wield. He’s dashingly handsome and the paradigm of a righteous paladin. Personality: Unyielding in his approach, Mathieu is devoted to the defence of Order and those sworn to his banner. He is often at odds with his fellow Patron, Heraclius the Inquisitor, however is convinced what is being done by him is indeed for the good of the ‘Order’ he defends. He is a man of few words and prefers instead to allow his broadsword to met out his will. Who follows: Knights, Defenders - such as conscripted warriors, career soldiers, and even town guards. Faith: Order 'Coelum, the Lightbringer' Title: Angelic Elven Sorceress Patron of: Justice, Law, Enlightened Existence, Righteous Rule Physical description: A beautiful elven maiden shrouded in white silk. Her exquisite face is set with a stern look and she clutches a large leather tome of truth and laws to her breast. Personality: Stern and uncompromising, devoted to those who swear to her, utterly unmoving in her pursuit of Justice. Named the ‘Lightbringer’ for her steady belief in the purity of justice and her commitment to bringing the ‘Light’ of Justice down upon her enemies. Furthermore, she exemplifies that which many young warriors pursue, and it some cases, her influence is employed to manipulate them to act as she desires. Who follows: Those who believe in a lawful, orderly society such as kings, politicians, judges, and others. Faith: Order 'Heraclius the Inquisitor' Title: Human Lord and Swordmaster Patron of: The limits that order imposes, rigidity, intolerance, preservation, conservatism Physical description: Unnaturally tall for a human, approaching almost 7 foot in height, pale skinned with dark, almost ‘dead’ eyes, where it is impossible to find the pupil among the pitch black of his iris. Hawk-like in appearance he appears thin, and his build belies his whipcord strength aided by his own vast power. Cloaked in dark robes imbued with the symbol of his office, under which he wears darkened plate armour of uncanny design. Personality: He would be called cruel were it not for the sheer devotion of those who serve him, he is charismatic and incredibly fixed on maintaining the ‘Order’ that all have come to know. His influential personality allows him to ensure his followers believe totally in the path of ‘Greater Good’. He is prepared to do what is necessary to safeguard Order, regardless of the costs. He is a traditional man, who still follows ancient sword-fighting techniques, and among the Patrons of Order he alone has truly mastered the blade. Who follows: Priests of Order, traditionalists, the more zealous of policy and lawmakers. Purists, Zealots of the Inquisition. Faith: Order